


Animal Welfare

by Notmarysue



Series: PoPS 30 Day Prompt challenge [14]
Category: The Platoon of Power Squadron (Web Series)
Genre: Animals, Cats, Gen, No Dialogue, Pets, Post-Series, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: Everyone collectively breaks the 'No pets' policyPoPS 30 Day Prompt Challenge Day 14 'It was as if the cat just appeared out of nowhere'





	Animal Welfare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingHurtsAndImDying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/gifts).



> I had a sudden and slightly weird realisation. Sebastian, Donald, and Victor get tagged for this challenge way more than Virginia and Jonas. Despite this it's Virginia and Jonas' names that archive has chosen to remember. Interesting.
> 
> As always if you're finding this in the tags and want to know what this PoPS thing is all about copy this into your search bar and start watching: https://youtu.be/solv0G2UQcs

The apartment had quite a clear cut 'No pets' policy. Smaller animals were generally allowed: hamsters, fish, turtles, the landlord was perfectly happy to turn a blind eye to them. Larger animals, however: dogs, cats, birds, animals that were liable to make a mess, were completely out of the picture. This was a policy known and accepted by all of the building's residents. All except for Schrodinger the kitten. 

Nobody was completely sure where the kitten came from. There hadn't been any cats around before and Schrodinger still seemed to remain the only one. They debated whether he could have wandered through one of Virginia's portals. Nobody really believed that theory. Virginia was always sure to keep time frozen and the portal limited. Ultimately, no one actually cared where he came from. All they cared about was that he was cute and he was their's, policy be damned. 

They hadn't intended on him becoming a member of the family. In fact, they'd made a pact to leave him alone. The apartment was already crowded enough, they couldn't be doing with a pet running around. Yet how were they supposed to resist such an adorable ball of fur? Winter was fast approaching and it would never survive on its own. It wouldn't be right to just let it die. So began the world's least secret secret rescue operation. 

Sebastian started it. She pinched two bowls from the already nearly empty cupboards and filled one with water, the other with small strips of meat. She did this repeatedly for weeks, varying the diet by swapping out the food. Sometimes it was ham, sometimes it was chicken. One time she bought tinned tuna, especially for the cat. She thought she was being subtle about this, only sneaking out when everyone else was asleep, but they all knew. It was just none of them wanted to be the one to stop her.

Then Donald got involved in his own special way. He cleared out a little space between the house and the fence, laid down a blanket of the hard ground, and even headed out to the pet store to buy some toys. He realised on the way home that he probably should have picked up some real cat food while he was there. Never mind, even if he did the cat would be to used to its steady supply of meat to care. The den wasn't very big and odds are it wasn't much comfier than before. It was slightly warmer though and that was the main thing.

It was the middle of December when the cat moved in. Snow had finally started falling and it was coming down fast. Naturally, he didn't like that one bit. He sat just outside the door meowing all night. The noise wasn't very loud, of course, he wasn't big enough to kick up a real fuss, but it was enough for everyone to hear. At around midnight Victor took pity on him, letting him inside and giving him the name Schrodinger. It was completely harmless. After all, he would freeze to death if he stayed outside and it was only going to be for one night. Schrodinger never left the apartment since.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S: If I ever get a cat I'm calling it Schrodinger.


End file.
